La Deidad Embarazada
by Any-m3
Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? ¡Un cachorrito se une al templo! [Serie de One-shots]
1. Primer Mes: Cambios

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

_Primer Mes: Cambios. _

Se sentía extraño. Por primera vez en la vida un sentimiento lo embargó de manera abrupta y derribó el hielo que mantenía sus emociones controladas. Vio el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba en busca de algo que le indicara cómo reaccionar. Notó el color de la sangre subir por sus mejillas y esa sonrisa titubeante en los labios; amaba cómo sus ojos canela se cristalizaban hasta formar las lágrimas que ahora caían una tras otra.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Nanami?** — **Interrogó con tono serio mientras la veía fijamente, esperando que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Ella lo sabía, estaba al tanto de que no iba a ser fácil darle la noticia a ese tempano de hielo.

—Tomoe, vas a ser papá.** — ** El chico abrió los ojos de par en par; no se trataba de una broma.

¿Qué significa exactamente ser padre? ¿Qué era esa sensación que lo había tumbado sin previo aviso y que además ponía a su corazón enfermo de taquicardia? No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y el tiempo seguía lentamente. Sintió una gran necesidad de protegerla con sus brazos y cubrirla entre su kimono hasta que la noche pasara sin hacer ningún ruido. Solos los dos en un espacio que le permitiera asimilar la noticia y pensar bien lo que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Nana…**— **El cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos y tirar en el acto la bandeja que había preparado para el desayuno. No supo en qué momento ella había leído sus pensamientos, pero le alegraba que así hubiera sido. Sujetó su espalda con fuerza empujándola hacia a él aún más. Lo suficiente para hundirla en su pecho y así no viera una sonrisa de gratitud en su rostro.

Nanami llevaba cinco semanas de gestación y estaba vuelta un manojo de hormonas. Desde que su periodo se había retrasado el miedo la había invadido en un sentimiento de tristeza. No quería llorar, pero cómo no podría hacerlo si estaba demasiado joven para convertirse en madre. Se suponía que ingresaría a la universidad el próximo mes y con esto todo se iba al carajo. Tomoe se había percatado de que había algo mal en la chica, pero nada de qué preocuparse considerando que podría estar en sus fechas.

Una y otra vez recordó el momento en el que se le hizo pasar la noche con su novio en la misma cama. Nada malo podría opacar esa felicidad de compartir intimidad con la persona más especial para ti, y de hecho no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de ello, solo deseaba poder tener más tiempo antes de pensar en formar una familia con Tomoe de acuerdo.

Los días pasaron y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas: Estaba embarazada. Ami, su mejor amiga, le había conseguido una prueba de embarazo que dio positivo luego de unos instantes. No recordaba con exactitud el rostro que puso al ver el resultado que arrojó la prueba; pero sí la sensación de ese nudo en el estómago que la hizo devolver todo el delicioso almuerzo que había preparado el zorro.

El ver el rostro estupefacto de este al lanzar la noticia le pareció incluso algo gracioso. Quién diría que algo como un bebé podría superarlo de esa manera. Había pensado cómo darle la noticia toda esa noche y, cuando por fin salió el sol, ese viejo impulso la hizo correr para decírselo. Él estaba allí, acomodando las cosas en la bandeja como todas las mañanas, con esos champiñones que tanto detestaba y que ponía para hacerla enojar. Cuando finalmente volteó lo dijo sin más en un bocado de aire que le hirvió la sangre.

El resto del día fue "normal". Nanami se fue al colegio ahora más que feliz a afrontar la semana de exámenes y él se quedó en el templo para organizar la fiesta que le suplicó su diosa. Había estado pensando en qué era lo que debería de hacer para mantenerla fuera del peligro durante el embarazo y aún más: cómo afrontar el hecho de que sería padre.

—Te ves distraído, Tomoe-kun.** — **El hombre volteó para ver al albino tomar sake sobre una roca, entretanto este parecía limpiar el mismo pozo de hacía una hora.

—Tsk…**— **Chasqueó la lengua molesto al percatarse de que tenía razón, se encontraba completamente fuera de sí.

—¿Pasó algo con Nanami-chan?** — **

—Nanami está embarazada.** — **Mizuki dejó caer el tarro de sake que se partió en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué?** — **Fue exactamente su expresión. El zorro le dio la espalda para ir a la cocina a preparar los alimentos.

—¡Espera, Tomoe-kun!** — **Sus manos se movían majestuosamente preparando lo que sería un banquete de sushi para los compañeros de su clase. Sabía que las chicas ya no eran un problema desde que se había declarado oficialmente su noviazgo, pero le preocupaba que la gente pensara mal de Nanami. "Tal vez lo mejor sería que dejara la escuela" Pensó.

—¿Un bebé? ¡Eso será maravilloso!** — **Tomoe lo ignoró golpeándolo con la puerta del refrigerador., sin embargo, y para su desgracia, el par de espíritus lo había escuchado.

—¡Waaahh!¡Nanami-sama está esperando a un bebé!** —** La vena era cada vez más notoria en el peliblanco.

Los murmullos crecían en la habitación: "¿¡Será niña o niño?!", "¿¡Se parecerá a Tomoe-dono!?", "¡Debemos avisarle a todos!"

—¡Todos ustedes vuelvan al trabajo! — Los tres salieron volando con el fuego azul del zorro.

¿Niño o niña? No lo había pensado con detenimiento. Mientras su mano maniobraba con el cuchillo su mente comenzó a divagar en algo que le había venido preocupando: ¿Será humano o demonio?

—Llegamos. — La voz de Nanami resonó en los pasillos. Tomoe se apresuró a recibirla junto a otros siete compañeros bien conocidos por ambos. Las mochilas fueron acomodadas en la entrada sobre un banco preparado con anticipación mientras los pares de zapatos aguardaban en la entrada.

Sus dueños se encontraban reunidos alrededor del comedor.

—A pesar de ser un sushi tradicional sabe bastante bien, ¡Eres genial, Tomoe! — Exclamó un castaño.

Momozomo sonreía al escuchar eso, en verdad tenían razón; el zorro era bastante habilidoso en la cocina. Sin embargo al pasar un pequeño bocado su estómago dio un vuelco que trató de sofocar tras su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda presionaba ligeramente vientre. Maldición, esa sensación de náuseas era en todo el sentido de la palabra, incómoda. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, sentía el rostro frío; presumiblemente pálido cual hoja de papel.

—Nanami, ¿Estás bien? — Tomoe fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal; pero justo antes de poder tocarla, la chica salió corriendo al baño para devolver el estómago. Ami la siguió para sujetarle el cabello entretanto los invitados se veían los unos a los otros. Aunque no podían escuchar nada, el pensar que alguien vomitaba les había quitado el apetito.

Un par de minutos más tarde, una castaña visiblemente cansada y enferma regresó a la sala para sentarse junto a su novio. Eso no iba a impedirle celebrar como lo tenía contemplado. El familiar estaba seguro de que sería mejor terminar con esa ridícula fiesta y llevarla en brazos a la cama.

—Momozomo… no me dirás que estás embarazada, ¿O sí? — La oji-canela bajó la vista y apretó los puños. No pensaba que todos se darían cuenta antes de darles la noticia; Tomoe permanecía observando fijamente al muchacho, si este la hacía sentir mal lo pagaría con su miserable vida. —Vaya, vaya; eso sería un problema. Hoy en día es mal visto que una señorita de tu edad esté preñada, y no serías la excepción. Por otro lado alguien como tú no cometería semejante estupidez; de Tomoe no me sorprendería. —

Ese último comentario la hizo enfadar, ¿Quién demonios era él para burlarse de una bendición? —¿Qué tendría de malo tener un hijo de Tomoe? — Explotó. —Tener un bebé es una bendición de los dioses y es algo que tú nunca podrás experimentar. —

—La fiesta se termina. — La voz grave del zorro sembró el miedo suficiente como para que se levantaran y salieran en silencio. El muchacho lamentó a los cuatro vientos el haberse echado a un tipo peligroso como lo era Tomoe, quien no dejó de asesinarlo con mirada filosa hasta que desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Nanami….— Vio cómo esta ocultaba las lágrimas que corrían incesantes; no sabía por qué lloraba, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo. El hombre la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo y el olor que desprendía su novio la calmaban con rapidez, sin embargo también le hacía pensar que sin él no podría estar viviendo la vida llena de amor que llevaba.

Definitivamente él no permitiría que la volvieran a insultar. Su diosa no era una humana cualquiera, él estaba consciente de ello. Además de ser la única y primera en ocupar un lugar en el corazón de un demonio, ahora se trataba de la madre de su hijo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Yukiji en el pasado también lo había estado. Su panza se hinchó tanto y en tan poco tiempo que realmente le asustaba lo que esa "cosa" le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, no tanto su apariencia, sino la manera estrepitosa en la que su salud había cambiado con ello. ¿Nanami también se encontraba en peligro? En ese entonces pensó que lo mejor sería deshacerse del niño, pero esto era diferente, después de todo…

Él era el padre de esa criatura.

* * *

><p><em>Hola cheketos :D Acá el primer one-shot de<em> "La deidad embarazada" _con los sentimientos de Tomoe a flor de piel por ser papá :3 _

_Siempre quise ver algo así X33 _

_P.D: Morí al ver la imagen (fan-art de un capitulo del manga -spoiler- en la cual sostiene al hijo de Yukiji) _

_¿Reviews? ¿Ignore Zone XD? _

_Nos leemos. _


	2. Segundo Mes: Dudas

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

Comentarios y respuestas a Reviews al final.

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

><p><em>Segundo Mes: Dudas <em>

* * *

><p>El templo parecía ser acogido por los rayos de un sol veraniego., las vacaciones habían comenzado finalmente con la noticia del embarazo aún sin cabida en los pensamientos del peliplateado. Su novia se encontraba ya en el segundo mes y no mucho había pasado salvo el malestar en las mañanas. Nanami últimamente se quedaba dormida por las tardes y se agotaba más rápido; de verdad era terrible ese estado en las mujeres humanas.<p>

Había hablado con la castaña sobre la idea de abandonar los estudios y cancelar sus trámites para ingresar a la universidad. No podía concebir la idea de que continuara con algo innecesario, ella era la Diosa de la Tierra y además se encontraba embarazada, un blanco sencillo para los dioses caídos, demonios e inclusive alguna deidad con envidia.

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

—¡Ya todo está listo! ¡No quiero depender de ti para siempre! ¿Qué ejemplo le voy a dar nuestro hijo si no ayudo a la sociedad? — Exclamó con la voz subida de tono y los ojos humedecidos. El hombre le veía sin ápice de compasión.

—No pienso permitir que un estúpido demonio te lastime; en el templo estás segura. — La chica abrió sus ocelos con sorpresa. —¡Deja de ser tan cabezota, solo estás pensando en ti! —

—Pero…—

—Escucha, Nanami. Si algo llegase a pasarte a ti y a mi hijo, no sé de qué sería capaz. — La mano de Tomoe se deslizó por las mejillas de Nanami, quien alcanzó a distinguir un cambio en la mirada de su interlocutor. Él tenía razón, lo mejor sería permanecer en el Templo donde Mizuki y Tomoe podrían velar por su seguridad.

—Vale. —

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>Tomoe se dirigía a la sala donde la chica charlaba con un muy animado albino. Antes de entrar al lugar alcanzó a distinguir que hablaban de su hijo y el sexo de este. No entendía por qué él era el más animado, a todas horas del día hablaba del tema y compraba regalos que llenaban toda una habitación completa.<p>

—Vamos, Nanami-chan; debes tener tus preferencias. — Insistía Mizuki.

—Ya te dije que no me importa lo que sea, lo amaré porque es hijo mío y de Tomoe —Repuso con firmeza en sus palabras. En ese momento el zorro entró a la habitación. —Aunque… una niña no estaría mal…—

—Toma, termínatelo todo. — Indicó colocando el enorme plato sobre la mesa; la chica, que había estado aguantándose el apetito, comenzó a comer sin respingar.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Tomoe-kun? — El citado dirigió la mirada hacia la serpiente que le veía con una curiosidad molesta.

—No me importa. — Dijo sonando seco, tal vez de esa manera podría quitárselo de encima.

Nanami volteó a verlo; ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de su familiar. Sabía que nunca podría verlo animado tal como Mizuki, pero le gustaría que se interesara más por su hijo. "Es natural…" Pensó. "Todo esto es nuevo para él." ¿De verdad lo era? Anteriormente habría acompañado a Yukiji en su embarazo; pero definitivamente la situación era otra, ahora él era el legítimo padre.

Tomoe en cambio nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, es decir; ¿Eso importaba? Cada vez que la duda le inquietaba, el pensamiento de que algo podría pasarles lo ponía tenso. Relajarse y jugar como los humanos no era algo que simplemente podía hacer por su cuenta. Se encontraba demasiado preocupado, atesoraba a su preciosa diosa.

Había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si de verdad estaba embarazada. Había cogido varios libros en la biblioteca sobre el embarazo y también convertido en un "experto" tras pasarse noches completa dentro de los párrafos e imágenes que le parecían cosas de otro mundo. La figura de Nanami no presentaba cambios aún; seguía siendo esbelta como todo el tiempo; ahora que lo recordaba, Yukiji también permaneció así durante un tiempo y un día de repente su barriga había crecido.

Sin embargo, eso le preocupaba. El no comparar a Yukiji y a Nanami era imposible, ambas tenían lazos sanguíneos, ¿Acaso Yukiji no enfermó y casi pierde la vida? ¿Qué hay de Nanami? No, intentar robar el ojo del Rey Dragón no serviría de nuevo. Esta vez se aseguraría de que su salud se mantuviera estupenda; haría todo lo que esos libros de medicina decían para mantenerla a salvo.

Nanami disfrutaba de una ducha preparada por Tomoe; sumergirse en el agua a solas la hacía sentir tranquila, era como si esta encerrara todos los sonidos de sus pensamientos y le permitiera escuchar cada uno. Mantenía los brazos alrededor de su abdomen; intentaba convencerse, como todos los días, que ese no era un sueño.

—¿Me querrás…. Aunque suba de peso? — Esa era una pregunta que quizás muchas mujeres en su estado se hacían. Desde que le comunicó al peliplateado la noticia, este ni siquiera dormía en la misma habitación. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado haciendo guardia, quizás ella era la única que no se preocupaba como debería. Suspiró dejando que su mente se perdiera un poco en imaginar el rostro que tendría su pequeño. ¿Se parecería a su padre? Tal vez sería una niña; la idea la emocionaba.

Cuando salió de la tina cubrió su cuerpo con un kimono listo para dormir que seguramente su familiar le había dejado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Notó que al menos su pecho había cambiado, estando molestamente sensible al igual que su estado de ánimo.

Al terminar de vestirse revisó la hora y recordó que el zorro bebía sake en la entrada del templo, viendo siempre el paisaje que desde hace años permanecía intacto, y que con tanto esmero había preservado hasta entonces. Pudo vislumbrar su espalda siendo custodiada por la cola que se movía de cuando en cuando.

La castaña tomó asiento a su lado. —¿Estás solo? ¿Y Mizuki? —

—Le mandé a cuidar la entrada trasera— Respondió con las mejillas coloreadas por el alcohol. —¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Deberías estar descansando. —

—Parece ser que ya he dormido lo suficiente. — Dijo memorizando la siesta de más de cuatro horas que tomó esa misma tarde. —Además… quería preguntarte algo —

El zorro enarcó la ceja. —¿Qué? — Notó cómo la chica le observaba de cerca, examinando cada detalle de su rostro.

—¿Pre-preferirías que fuera niño o niña? — La pregunta lo sacudió por completo; quizás más de lo esperado, y Nanami entendía que quizás no recibiría una respuesta como ella quisiera. Vio cómo el familiar retomó su posición sin decir nada, inhalando de ese humo que solía aspirar todas las noches. —A mí me gustaría que fuera niño, como tú. — Prosiguió hablando consigo misma. —¿Recuerdas cuando te volviste pequeño por culpa de esa Diosa? Creo que se vería exactamente igual que entonces. — Tomoe veía la risa en ella por el rabillo del ojo. —Pero… si fuera niña, si así fuera preferiría que tuviera tu inteligencia y carácter, para que ningún hombre le haga daño. —

"Aunque el chico que la ame deberá ser un masoquista" Pensó con una gota deslizándose por su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mizuki escuchaba la conversación del otro lado; claramente la situación era para vivirse en pareja y él no hacía más que importunarlos; aunque no fuera del todo cierto, puesto que la ayuda no sobraba cuando se trataba de cuidar de una dama como Nanami.<p>

—Me pregunto cuánto durará esta felicidad. — Lanzó su pensamiento al aire; los espíritus que le acompañaban se acercaron con incertidumbre.

—¿A qué se refiere, Mizuki-sama? —

—Nanami-chan sigue siendo una humana, y Tomoe-kun un demonio, — Dio un trago a su bebida. —¿Qué pasará si el bebé también lo es? — Ambos seres se vieron los unos a los otros con preocupación, ¿Se estaba refiriendo a un híbrido?

–Nanami-sama es muy fuerte, todo saldrá bien. – Agregó Kotetsu.

–Kotetsu tiene razón, Mizuki-sama. – Dijo Onikiri.

El albino siguió admirando la bella noche que regalaba la luna. No era que quisiera ser pesimista, pero no podía guardarse sus sentimientos. Perder a su deidad de nuevo era algo inadmisible; si ese Dios irresponsable estuviese allí, tal vez podría hacer algo para sentirse más tranquilo. Pero Mikage llevaba fuera un par de meses, ¿Dónde podría estar ahora?

* * *

><p>—Además tu cabello es muy lindo, si nuestro hijo lo tuviera sería muy apuesto, ¿No lo crees? —<p>

Tomoe volteó molesto. —¿Por qué tiene que parecerse a mí? No lo entiendo. — La chica se sobresaltó. —No podría lidiar con un pequeño igual a mí; eso es todo. —

—Ya veo…—

El joven rompió el silencio luego de un par de segundos. —Es decir, ¿Por qué no puede ser una niña igual de hermosa que su madre? — Sí, Nanami era hermosa todo el tiempo, le gustaría tener una pequeña igual a la mujer que amaba. Con el mismo carácter que lo hizo enamorarse de ella, independiente, capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta, eso era lo que esperaba de un descendiente de la chica.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer un hijo guapo? — Interrumpió ligeramente molesta, aunque eso último la había hecho sonrojar.

—Preferiría una niña a la cual proteger, y no a un mocoso que hiciera lo que le diera la gana; ¿Acaso las niñas no son más apegadas a su padre? —

—¡¿Qué pasa si tiene tu carácter?! —

—Estaría bien siempre y cuando fuera niña, así cualquier humano no podría acercársele. — La conversación se había convertido en una batalla.

—Hum. — Bufó molesta. —Si fuera niña de seguro sería tu consentida. — Hizo un puchero.

Tomoe le jaló las mejillas. —No seas tonta, mi mujer eres tú. Es el sueño de todo hombre estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas. — Nanami luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.

—¡Suéltame! —

—Gracias, Nanami. — Sin darse cuenta sus brazos la habían rodeado por la espalda; no podía adivinar el rostro que tenía su familiar en esos momentos, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba feliz.

Sí… Tomoe siempre había sido un celoso.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Gracias por leer hasta acá ;u;<p>

En este cap quise poner en juego lo que querían ambos padres uwu Nuestra Nanami quiere a su Tomoe cheketo kawaii desu; aunque Tomoe-kun tiene razón, sería igual de desgraciado y mujeriego que él ewe Si tuviera la personalidad de Nana-chan sería un sufrido XDD

Tomoe quiere a una belleza como su novia :3 No lo culpo, alguien a quien cuidar y que no lo desobedezca jajaja quiere estar consentido por dos mujeres XD Mejor a estar celoso XDD

**¿Ustedes cómo quisieran que fuera su hijo? **Aún quedan caps, pero al igual que los papás uno tiene la incógnita y sus preferidos owo

Quiero agradecer atentamente a...

**SakuraSakata: **Un regalo bien merecido *insertar corazón*

**Sophiepurple4: **No sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar, pero un bebé sí o sí rompería su corazón de hielo (Se ve tan bello preocupado -w-)

**Dayross: **Oke, oke... aquí sigo avanzando en los one-shots :3 No tardé mucho, ¿O sí D:?

**Cydonnia: **Gracias! La idea la tuve al ver la imagen que tiene como portada la historia X3 Y sí, será un dolor de cabeza ese Tomoe celoso-preocupado a lo full XD Y como dices, con lo de Yukiji no puede estar tranquilo.

**Guest: **Amore! Por supuesto que sí lo haré, gracias por leerme :3

**Quetzaly-Taisho: **En menos de 24 horas te cumplí, my friend :D

¡Mil gracias por leerme a mí que no tengo ni idea de lo que es un embarazo XD! Espero que continúen aquí conmigo nwn

**¿Review?**


	3. Tercer Mes: Compromiso

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

_Tercer Mes: Compromiso _

El peliplateado veía a través de la abertura en la puerta. Sus ocelos se movían por el lugar buscando la figura somnolienta de la castaña que descansaba sobre las cobijas. En la pared, el reloj marcaba poco más de las 4:00 p.m.

"Casarnos… ¿Eh?"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

—Nee… Tomoe-kun. —Llamó la vocecilla infantil del albino que le observaba arrancar las hierbas.

—Tsk… ¿Qué quieres y, ¡Por qué no estás trabajando!? — Regañó Tomoe al verlo sin preocupaciones.

—¿Cuándo le pedirás a Nanami-chan que sea tu esposa? — El semblante de su interlocutor cambió de inmediato. "¿Mi esposa?" —Sí, ya sabes. La gente hablará mal de Nanami-chan por ser madre a corta edad. —

—A ella no le importa en lo más mínimo. — Intervino ignorando su comentario.

Mizuki no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, y estaba seguro de que él también lo pensó en un momento. —Nanami-chan es ignorante de lo que digan de ella, pero… ¿No crees que está pensando cosas como el qué dirán de Tomoe-kun? —

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>La serpiente tenía razón, probablemente a ella le habría pasado por la mente que los humanos dirían cosas similares. El convertir a esa chica en su esposa era algo que había añorado desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo ahora se veía abrumado por la situación. Sabía que la amaba y que era correspondido, pero cómo… cómo le iba a pedir que fuera su mujer. Siempre había imaginado verla en el altar resplandeciente con un kimono blanco y puro como lo era su alma y sentimientos. ¿Se vería más hermosa? ¿Eso era posible? Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras contemplar la figura moverse bajo las sábanas.<p>

Ese día había estado ocupado limpiando el lugar, pues una escuela de niños en jardín de infancia irían a hacer una visita por fin de cursos. Se encargó personalmente con ayuda de Onikiri y Kotetsu para decorar el templo de colores llamativos, entretanto Nanami ayudaba con unos recuerdos en forma de colgantes.

—Tomoe, ¿Pasa algo? — Interrumpió la castaña.

—No, disculpa. — Dijo mientras volvía a sostener la escoba para barrer. Maldijo el haberse perdido en su figura, pero aún más a la estúpida serpiente que lo había puesto a pensar en ello.

—….— Nanami no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba pasando con su familiar. Ese día no había dejado de contemplarla, y cada vez que le cuestionaba al respecto se disculpaba por su acción; a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la observara de esa manera, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quería decirle algo?

La ojicanela devolvió la vista a las cuentas que sostenía entre sus dedos; estas eran de muchos colores con una figurilla en forma de hoja en el centro. Había pensado que debía motivar a los niños con un par de juegos, dulces y regalos junto al recuerdo para que quisieran regresar algún otro día. En ese aspecto era mucho más sencillo convencerlos a ellos que a los adultos.

—Nanami-chan, los juegos están listos. — Dijo Mizuki haciendo acto de presencia.

—Oh, muchas gracias por revisarlo todo, Mizuki. —

—No es nada. — El zorro escuchaba silencioso la conversación entre ambos, el ambiente se había puesto tenso. —Tomoe-kun, ¿Aún no le dices nada a Nanami-chan? —

—¿Eh? —Nanami ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad hacia ambos chicos.

Tomoe se levantó de golpe mandando al ojiverde para atrás. —Lo que pasa es que… me emociona que vengan niños al templo, eso es todo. — La mirada asesina que dirigía al hombre en sus espaldas era muy diferente a la falsa sonrisa que ponía a la joven.

Mil veces maldita sea esa serpiente tan inoportuna.

—¿¡En serio?! Ya veo…— El familiar dejó de sonreír al ver cómo la castaña le veía con ternura. —¿Es por eso que me has estado viendo tan detenidamente? — Dijo llevándose ambas manos a su abdomen. —Aún es muy pronto para que se note, pero eso quiere decir que has asimilado la noticia, ¿Verdad? Te emocionan los niños que vendrán mañana. —

—…Sí—Afirmó sin quedarle de otra.

Al día siguiente los gritos y pasos de las pequeñas criaturas habían vuelto loco al zorro que no dejaba de seguirlos para que no estropearan nada. "Malditos mocosos…" Pensaba siendo abordado por estos, intentando tocar sus orejas de "gato".

—¡Niños! — Exclamó la voz de su novia. —¡Los juegos están por comenzar, vengan! —

Nanami vestía con un vestido de vuelos de color salmón que la hacía ver sencillamente hermosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta simple sujeta a la altura de los hombros, quizás un look cómodo para su estado. El juego que tenían preparado era la tradicional carrera del huevo en la cuchara. Aquel que consiguiese llegar a la meta sería acreedor a un premio.

Mientras la competencia se llevaba a cabo, ambos familiares observaban juntos. —Ella aceptará sin dudas. — Dijo con una inusual expresión seria.

—Lo sé. — Respondió el ojivioleta; no necesitaba que la serpiente le dijera eso, Nanami estaría encantada de ser su esposa. Anteriormente, la imagen de su madre había hecho que ella no quisiera contraer matrimonio, y eso le exaltó de sobremanera, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, lo habían prometido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te toma demasiado tiempo pedírselo? — Prosiguió Mizuki. —Desde que te enteraste de la noticia has cambiado; estoy seguro de que al Tomoe-kun de hace unos meses no le habría importado casarse en uno o dos días. —

"¿Cambiado?" Por segunda vez Mizuki había puesto sus pensamientos de cabeza. Ahora que lo veía detenidamente, no había tocado a Nanami en ese lapso de tiempo y tampoco dejado de estudiar. En ese momento recordó una línea del libro para padres primerizos, la cual decía que un bebé hacía madurar a la joven pareja. Es verdad… en lo único que pensaba era en el futuro de su familia.

—¡Hermana mayor! — La voz de una niña llamó su atención, esta había ganado la competencia y abrazaba a la castaña. La escena era conmovedora.

—¿Estás bien? — Tomoe se acercó rápidamente para sostener a la chica antes de que cayera.

—Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a descansar. —

El agarre del familiar era firme pero suave; a pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón era capaz de responder con un sonrojo. —To-Tomoe…— Intentó pronunciar entretanto llegaban a la parte trasera del templo.

—Nanami, quiero decirte algo. — La voz ronca del joven le intrigó. Este la sostenía por los hombros obligándola a verle fijamente, ambos corazones latían con taquicardia.

—Desde que te conocí he estado esperando el momento de pedirte que seas mi esposa. — Nanami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? —El yo de antes te habría secuestrado y obligado a casarte conmigo en este mismo momento, pero esa estúpida serpiente tiene razón… he cambiado. —

—¿Tomoe? — Exclamó cuando este apartó sus manos.

—Nanami, quiero que seas mi esposa y madre de mis hijos. — Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a desbordarse cuando el hombre sacó un anillo. —No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora, aún no estamos listos para ese paso. Lo haremos cuando nuestro hijo haya nacido y Mikage regrese al templo, quiero que sea él quien oficie nuestra boda. —

¿Ese que hablaba era su Tomoe? Parecía otra persona… sí, más bien parecía que hablaba un humano. Tomoe era un demonio que no lo pensaría dos veces para secuestrarla, pero este en cambio le estaba pidiendo que esperara hasta que ambos estuvieran listos. La chica se llevó la mano al pecho con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. — El chico entonces se apresuró a colocarle el anillo que con tanto esmero había buscado la noche pasada.

Su mano estaba temblorosa; inluenciado por Mizuki se había atrevido a buscar un anillo acorde con la delicada mano de la ojicanela, pero ahora que los veía juntos, el metal palidecía con la blanca piel de la chica. Vio cómo esta puso su mano frente a ella y admiraba la piedra pequeña y simple. Las demás personas dirían que no valía nada, pero ese anillo estaba encantado por el amor y los sentimientos del chico que amaba. La luz de la luna resonaba con el matiz en sus ojos que reflejaba el color del prisma en un arcoíris.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! — Dijo entretanto se apresuraba a besarlo con el chico acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ser padre… era mucho más que un accidente; era el hacerse responsable de sus actos, el dar vida a un nuevo ser. Un pequeño ser incapaz de sostenerse por su cuenta, producto de un amor sembrado por el tiempo. Él cuidaría de ese niño hasta el día en que forme su propia familia, ahora entendía que no era más que un chiquillo inmaduro.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer hasta acá TTwTT! Quiero decir que creo este capítulo estuvo muy "seco" o "rápido" e_e La verdad es que mientras lo hacía me violaron salvajemente la inocencia con el famoso video: Me!Me!Me! ;W; Muy lendo cuando lees la traducción y mucho "boing" :3 Hermoso mensaje para los otakus foreveralone, y debo decir que no me sorprendió mucho XD Soy toda una pervert ._. <em>

_Como sea, si no lo subo así nunca volveré a actualizar el fic así que me arriesgo a hacerlo, prometo que lo mejoraré cuando tenga la mente fresca XD Y en el siguiente capítulo aumentaré el número de palabras(?_

**_Quiero darle todo mi amor a los siguientes cheketos: _**

**_Cydonnia, guest, Quetzaly-Taisho, Sophiepurple4, tomoe, guest, Nina Shichinintai, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Akane-chan2000, Dianis Mar, artemisa93, , DayRoss, Cercier M y SakuraSakata. _**

_Leo sus comentarios incluso 5 minutos después de que llegan XD *No tiene vida social ;w;* Y me gustaría contestarles en privado, algún día lo haré :3  
><em>

_Me!Me!Me! *insertar cara pervertida* Digo... Yes!Yes!Yes! (Por Dios que todo me suena igual XDD) _

_Nos leemos, los hamo con todo mi cocoroco nwn _


End file.
